Break Me Down
by xxUchihacest
Summary: AU; Uchihacest. For admitting to the murder of their parents, Itachi is sentenced to Life in a maximum security prison without parole. Sasuke, unhappy with the verdict, goes in to kill him ...but what is taking him so long?


Title: Break Me Down

Title: Break Me Down

Pairings: Uchihacest; Naruto/Gaara

Summary: For killing their parents, Itachi is sentenced to Life in prison. Sasuke, unhappy with the verdict, goes in to kill Itachi himself, but what happens when they grow closer together…?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Fortunately or unfortunately? Lol)

**A/N: Sorry if the plot is a little cliché or unoriginal. To be honest, this had been circling in my mind for a while now. And I really don't know how prison works. ack. **

Warnings: other than the mentioned, language, unbeta'd, maybe some OoC-ness

**Chapter One: Life without Parole**

He admitted to the murder, and now he was going to jail. Uchiha Itachi was sentenced to life in prison without parole. When Sasuke heard the verdict, he became beside himself with anger. His older brother deserved nothing short of the death sentence, but as it was, Konoha didn't practice capital punishment. His last hope was that a prisoner, or a hundred, would cut Itachi up into pieces and feed him to the guard dogs.

Two nights ago, Uchiha Mikoto and Fugaku were murdered in cold blood by their eldest and brightest son, Itachi. No one knew his reasons, and it would probably stay that way forever. Sasuke had been present at Itachi's trial. It had been quick, painless, almost, and Sasuke had wanted to run up and punch the apathetic expression off Itachi's face. The bastard deserved to die for killing their parents, but he was going to live. The ANBU Detention Center was a maximum security prison reserved for the worst criminals, but that wasn't enough to satisfy Sasuke's need for blood. He had a feeling that Itachi was going to be very comfortable there, and the idea of Itachi being comfortable anywhere pissed Sasuke off to no end.

The media had followed the murder of one of Konoha's most influential families, making the event more of a spectacle than anything else. They followed Sasuke around as well, questioning him about how he felt knowing that his brother had murdered their parents. They hadn't asked more sensible questions, such as _why_ or _how_ or _what had gone wrong_. Sasuke ignored them and opted to stay in the manor after a while. Even though the crime scene had been thoroughly cleaned of blood Sasuke could still smell the strong scent of iron in the dead of the night.

Anyone who knew Itachi wouldn't have fathomed that he could to murder his parents. He was a well-bred young man and an exceptional prodigy – one of the brightest minds of his age, a college professor had said. He was handsome, _beautiful_, almost. Everyone described him as calm and respectful, "the perfect son". Itachi was 24 and in a high-ranking position in a software company. He was a young man who had his life together and had women from rich families practically lined up for his choosing. Every man wanted to be him and every woman wanted to be with him. With their parents, it had always been "Itachi this" and "Itachi that". They had been so proud of Itachi, and Sasuke had been proud to be his brother as well. But when he saw Itachi standing over their dead parents, bloody katana in hand, Sasuke's entire world had shattered. The entire Uchiha family had died that night. Itachi had killed them. The only evidence left of their existence were Sasuke's memories.

Sasuke had loved his brother so much, more than anything or anyone for that matter. The only one that had ever given him time, even a shadow of attention or of hugs and kisses, was Itachi. Everyone considered Sasuke the "normal" brother. Sure, he was a genius for his age, but nothing special like Itachi, and was therefore overlooked. Where his parents had constantly showered Itachi with praises, they had simply nodded at Sasuke, expecting his job well done. Itachi had been the only one to recognize his achievements and spoil him for them. Itachi could be charismatic whenever he wanted to be, and come to think of it, he had only really showed Sasuke his genuine smiles. Sasuke knew he was going to miss them, along with Itachi's harmless taunts and deft fingers that would through his hair after a college party, easing the agony of drunkenness. Sasuke would have done anything for him, if only to get his brother to smile at him, but now, Sasuke just wanted him to die. Itachi had ripped away everything that was ever important to him, including himself, Sasuke's beloved older brother. He had thought that Itachi cared about him, loved him, _cherished_ him; but Sasuke has been wrong before.

They hadn't seen each other since the trial, and when Itachi had been taken away, handcuffed, Sasuke had cursed him, yelling for the entire courtroom to hear that he wasn't his brother and that he should burn in hell. Itachi hadn't said anything, but his eyes had stayed on Sasuke until he left. Sasuke had been too angry and hurt to have properly read Itachi's expression. Perhaps it was best he hadn't, otherwise, his hatred would have lessened from raging flames to embers.

-- -- -- --

Dr. Hatake Kakashi place a steaming cup of tea in front of his nephew, who was staring at blankly at the dining table. A day had passed since Itachi's sentence, and Sasuke looked no better than he had when his parents had first been murdered. He gently touched Sasuke's forehead, and Sasuke suddenly came to life, his dark eyes turning up to meet mismatched brown and blue ones.

"How are you?" he asked quietly. Sasuke scoffed. 'Miserable,' he wanted to say. He opted to say nothing. Kakashi understood and sat across from him. Sasuke reverted back to staring at nothing. Kakashi was never really good with words, despite how good he was at healing patients with his hands. Words of consolation wouldn't work with Sasuke, anyway. But he still wish he could do more to help.

"Talk to me about it," he said. Maybe he could just listen.

"There's nothing to say," was Sasuke's automatic response.

Kakashi's expression softened. "No, perhaps not. But I'm here." Sasuke nodded, affirming that he had heard what the older man had to say. Kakashi knew that Sasuke had no one but Itachi on his mind at the moment, and he couldn't blame him. He couldn't think of a closer pair of brothers, despite their differences. He remembered the two when they were younger, how close they were and how protective Itachi was over Sasuke. Whenever he had made house calls to attend to a sick Sasuke, Itachi had been at his elbow, leaning over to make sure that Sasuke would live, no matter how trivial the matter was. Kakashi had stopped asking Itachi to give him room a long time ago. Kakashi was angrier at Itachi for doing this to Sasuke than for killing their relatives.

Kakashi urged Sasuke to drink his tea before it would get too cold. Sasuke obeyed with trembling hands.

-- -- -- --

Later that night, Sasuke lied in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table. It was three in the morning. He turned onto his side, facing the closet. The moonlight shining in from the windows fell on a coat sleeve. Sasuke caught sight of the red clouds on a black canvas and rolled out of bed. He yanked the coat off its hanger and stormed out of his room. He went downstairs into the living room and took a lighter from the mantelpiece above the fireplace. With a flick of his wrist, a small flame came to life in his hand and he held the lighter underneath the coat, though he hesitated.

"_That's an interesting coat, Aniki. Where did you get it?"_

_Itachi looked down at himself. "At some bizarre two days ago. " He smiled at Sasuke. "What, you don't like it?"_

"_It's alright," Sasuke said nonchalantly. "You always did have a taste for eccentric things." And eccentric the coat was. It looked more like a costume than something to keep a person warm._

"_Maybe it just doesn't look that good on me" Itachi said, taking the coat off. He threw it to Sasuke. "Try it on."_

_Sasuke glowered as he shed off his own white coat – it was already winter – and gave it to Itachi. He shivered from the chill as he slipped it on. It was already warm from Itachi's body heat, and it fit nicely on him even though Itachi was a few inches taller. The high collar went up to his chin, and it carried a faint scent of Itachi's cologne. The elder Uchiha studied him as he buttoned it closed._

"_Not bad. You must be good looking because you're my baby brother, ne?" teased Itachi. Sasuke blushed and buried his nose into the collar._

"_Shut up. And I'm not a baby anymore."_

_Itachi's eyes softened. "Yeah. You're right."_

Sasuke flicked the lighter shut and stared at the coat for a long time. He switched the fireplace on so that angry red flames roared to life and then opened the gates that prevented the embers from flying out. He tossed the coat inside, watching it as it folded into the fire. He didn't leave until every last stitch of the fabric was scorched.

-- -- -- --

The days went by slowly for Sasuke. Two weeks after Itachi's sentence he dropped out of college and quit his job (there was enough money to keep him comfortable for the rest of his life). He couldn't stand being the public eye, and the media followed him everywhere. News of Itachi's trial still continued to surface, and he wondered it if it would ever stop. Apparently, no one else in the world could believe that Itachi had admitted to the murder, much less actually commit it. And no matter what Sasuke did, thoughts of his brother continued to plague him. Sometimes he worried about Itachi's welfare. Other times, he hoped he was suffering. He still wanted Itachi dead, yes, and the more he thought about Itachi surviving his sentence, the more angry he became.

He purged the Uchiha mansion of everything that reminded him of Itachi, storing them away in his hated brother's room. There weren't many pictures that didn't have him in them, so most of them were put in a box and sealed shut in the attic. The only pictures left hanging on the walls were of Sasuke in his youth and his parents before they were married, as well as some company photos taken during parties, where neither Sasuke nor Itachi were present. It looked as if Sasuke had been the only child. In a sense, he was. Itachi would be an old man after his release – if he made it to his release. The world might as well consider him dead.

A month after Itachi was put into prison, Sasuke couldn't stand the silence of his home nor the nightmares. The murder took place over and over again in his sleep and waking thoughts. Itachi had never told him _why_. There had to be a reason. At this point, any reason would ease his mind.

He visited Kakashi. If the psychiatrist was surprised, he didn't show it. He just stepped aside and let Sasuke into his home.

After a week had passed, Sasuke began to calm down, and he decided to finally find some closure. He parked his car and entered ANBU.

Sasuke anxiously waited in the cell. There were several other cells in the same room, some of which were occupied with prisoners talking with their lawyers or friends. Each cell was guarded by at least three guards. One was waiting outside of Sasuke's cell. Sasuke assumed that the other two had gone to get Itachi.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke saw Itachi flanked by two guards from a distance. He quickly looked away, his heart pounding in his chest. He felt afraid for some odd reason, and very nervous. His brother had never lifted a finger against him, but then again, his brother no longer existed.

The guards brought Itachi in. Sasuke watched as they sat him down and locked his hand and ankle cuffs to the chair so that he couldn't stand without bringing the metal piece with him. Sasuke didn't look up at Itachi's face until the guards left.

Itachi didn't look much different. If anything, his hair had grown longer and his eyes looked emptier than Sasuke had ever seen them. Otherwise, he looked like an Itachi that had suffered a bad day. Perhaps this prison wasn't being hard enough on him. And if Itachi had noticed a difference in him, he made no notion of it. They didn't say anything to each other after a while. Itachi didn't look like he wanted to say anything at all. A flicker of anger replaced Sasuke's fear.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?"

"I hate you so much."

They had spoken at the same time. Itachi stayed silent, allowing Sasuke to continue. And continue Sasuke would.

"You're a fucking bastard and you're not my brother. I can't believe you did this! What did I ever do to you? What did Otousan and Okaasan ever do to you? They gave you everything! You had everything! And every time I try to make sense of this I'm back at square one. You never gave me a reason, something to keep me from thinking about the past and wondering what went wrong. You _killed_ our parents, Itachi! How could I ever forgive you?" Sasuke belatedly realized that he was close to crying, and he paused, looking away to blink the tears away. How old was he and he couldn't stop crying like a baby? He was 20, for goodness sake! An adult! Why was it so hard to keep his emotions in check?

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness," Itachi said at last. "Nor would I ever. I don't regret what I've done, and if you hate me for it, then that's fine. As for giving you a reason, what makes you think I owe you anything?" He gave a short, biting laugh. "Foolish little brother."

Sasuke snapped, and he lunged at his brother. He punched him in the face and was about to reach for his neck when the guards were on him, pulling him back. Sasuke didn't resist the hold they had on him. Itachi just looked at him and calmly wiped this chin of the blood from his cut lip.

"Damn you to hell, Itachi! I fucking hope you die. I'll even come in here and do it myself if I have to, fucker!" And he wrenched himself free and walked off. Sasuke saw nothing but red, and the visions of his brother lying, bleeding to death pervaded through his mind. He would see Itachi dead if it was the last thing he did.

-- -- -- --

The Tanzai district was known for its his yakuza activity. Sasuke knew of a leader who was his father's college friend, and because of this all of Fugaku's family members had amnesty. Sasuke looked at the club, the red letters of _Hydra_ blaring in red neon lights, and stepped up to the entrance. The bounder recognized him as being an Uchiha and immediately let him in. He was escorted to the top floor and into Orochimaru's office.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," the man said upon Sasuke's entrance. He stood and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Sasuke looked at him square in the eye. "Let me join your family."

His first mission was given to him a week later. After enduring training in martial arts and shooting, Orochimaru had deemed him ready. And if he was successful he could go on to the next stage of becoming an initiate.

The drug exchange had gone wrong. Sasuke had sensed it before it happened, and as the guns started firing, he shot his own share of bullets, though never hitting anyone. For some odd reason, whenever his muzzle would point at an undercover cop, he would turn it elsewhere and fire. Out of the other four that Orochimaru had sent with him, two escaped and another two lie dead. Once Sasuke was sure that the others had gotten away, he dropped his guns and let himself be taken. Three officers lied wounded and another was close to dying. Sasuke smirked as he was shoved to the ground and handcuffed. Perfect.

He hadn't said anything during interrogation. The mark on the nape of his neck said enough. He was a member of the yakuza, and four officers had been shot. Because the guns Sasuke and the others had used were all the same, any of the injuries could have been blamed on Sasuke. And because he wouldn't cooperate he received twenty years without parole in the ANBU facility. Sasuke was smiling in court.

-- -- -- --

ANBU was suddenly housing two Uchihas, and the media was eating it all up, talking about how the upstanding family went for the worst. Sasuke knew that he had practically ruined his life at this point, but he didn't care. He had left all of his family's possessions with Kakashi. If he would ever survive this, well, that didn't matter. His goal was to get to Itachi. That bastard needed to go to hell as soon as possible. Sasuke knew he probably couldn't do anything right away, but that was fine. He had the rest of his life to plan out Itachi's death.

After he was fingerprinted, dressed, and cuffed, the guards escorted him to his cell. It was morning, and as he walked passed the prisoners that were awake they started hollering at him, as if welcoming him. Sasuke figured they recognized him and paid them no mind. He wanted to ask where Itachi was kept, but he didn't feel like worrying about that just yet. Today was the 67th day that Itachi had been in prison.

They stopped at a cell and one of the guards started banging on the bars with his nightstick. The other unlocked Sasuke's cuffs.

"Hey, blondie! Get the fuck up and greet your new cellmate!" He unlocked the bars, and he and his partner shoved Sasuke inside. Sasuke turned to glare at them, but they laughed and locked him inside. "We'll tell your big brother the news, but he probably knows about it already."

"Are you ready for prison, brat?" the other said, licking his lips. "Mommy and daddy ain't here to protect you, but then again, they can't 'cause they're _dead_!" And they started laughing. Sasuke marked their faces.

"I can handle myself just fine. You're the ones that should be careful."

"Heh. That's what they all say." But the guards walked away without another word. Sasuke looked around the cell, noting the faint stench. There were several posters on the wall of landscapes and cities, as well as a calendar of women in skimpy bathing suits. He then glanced at his cellmate on the bottom bunk who looked as if he was just starting to wake up.

"What's all the commotion" the blond said, slowly sitting up. He looked no older than Sasuke, and had three scars on each cheek. He looked mildly tanned and toned as well. Sasuke didn't like that this guy had more muscle than him, but then again, Sasuke was lithe by nature. Groggy blue eyes blinked up at Sasuke. "Who are you?"

"Your new cellmate, dumbass." Sasuke threw his sheets, extra clothes, and toiletries on the top bunk.

"I kinda figured that out, asshole. What are you in for?"

Sasuke didn't reply, instead focusing on making his bed. The blond craned his head up to watch him.

"Hey asshole. I'm talking to you!"

"Just shut the fuck up already."

"Don't tell me to shut the fuck up!"

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" Someone shouted. The blond lied back down, grumbling, and Sasuke finished putting the sheets in place. He then put his things to the side and lied down to take nap, ignoring his cellmate complaining about arrogant people and whiners. He didn't wake up until a few hours later for breakfast.

There weren't many holding cells, Sasuke later noticed, nor were there many prisoners. This was a maximum security facility, after all. Anyone who committed less than murder was sent to the Department of Corrections. Sasuke stayed at the back of the crowd, ignoring the looks the other prisoners sent his way; some were of intense hatred, others were of lust. He caught sight of his blond cellmate chatting with a redhead who remained rather silent. Just watching him irritated the hell out of Sasuke.

The food, which consisted of two pancakes and two sausage links, looked distasteful. Sasuke just took his tray and chose an empty table without looking at anyone else. Once he got comfortable, someone slammed his tray down in front of him. Sasuke looked up to see a big, bald man. Every inch of skin that was visible was tattooed, minus his face. Sasuke quirked a brow.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke asked.

"This is my table, you little shit," the big man growled.

"Not anymore. So you either learn to share or fuck off."

Everyone paused to watch what would happen next. The older man looked like he was going to reach out and grab Sasuke when a tall, dark skinned man interfered.

"Hey, cueball, watch yourself."

"Shut up, Kisame. Someone's gotta teach this bitch some respect."

"You're not the one to do that. Now get lost. He gets out today."

The man left, snatching his tray up and cursing. Sasuke glared at the newcomer, neither alarmed nor grateful. Gray eyes looked back at him with amusement.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Sasuke asked. The man – Kisame, Sasuke remembered – sat down across from him.

"You have to learn not to talk back to your elders, boy."

"Whatever." Sasuke watched as Kisame started eating, his white, sharp teeth devouring the pancakes almost hungrily. Sasuke frowned. "What did you mean, earlier? Who gets out today?"

"Who else?" Kisame said, grinning. "He was put in for starting a fight and nearly killing someone."

Sasuke's curiosity got the better of him. "What happened?"

Kisame shrugged. "Who knows? Itachi-san is a dangerous fucker. Thinks he can do whatever he wants." He laughed at that.

"How do you know him?"

"He's my cellmate. Now can you shut up and let me eat?"

Sasuke closed his mouth as another question formed in his mind. He instead turned to his meal, though he mostly picked at it than ate it. Itachi was picking fights in prison and could handle himself to point of killing someone? Itachi had never lifted a finger against Sasuke nor anyone else, he was sure. They had both taken karate classes in their youth as an extracurricular, not necessarily to use for offense. When Kisame was finished, he drank his orange juice and sat back. Sasuke felt his eyes on him and glared. "What?"

"What are you in for?"

"I joined the Hydra yakuza. Got caught in a drug bust." Sasuke didn't care anymore. Might as well tell him.

"Hm. Didn't kill anyone?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed further. "What do you think?"

"I think not," Kisame said frankly. "Don't try to lie, either. Shit, half the people either really did kill someone or got framed for it. I have a sixth about who's who."

"Is that right?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. Kisame nodded. Sasuke wished he really had killed someone. "What about you?"

"The usual: hired murder." Sasuke nearly choked on a bite of pancake. The older man laughed. "I'm Hoshigaki Kisame, by the way. So you're Sasuke, eh?" He tilted his head, observing him. Sasuke tried to look as threatening as he could. Unbeknownst to him, he looked as threatening as a kitten. "Didn't expect to actually meet you in person…."

"Did he tell you about me?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Aa, something like that." Kisame's smile was beginning to irritate Sasuke. "They've been good things, don't worry."

Sasuke knew Kisame was playing with him. "It's not like I care. I'm only in here to kill him." If Kisame was surprised, he didn't show it. His amused expression hadn't changeed. If anything, his grin grew wider.

"I see. Well, good luck with that, I suppose. I'm sure if you really tried, you'd be able to do it. Hell, that would be doing everyone a favor. Itachi's not real popular around here."

"What was up with that guy, the one who was here?"

"Let's just say that he's a frightened, bitter man. Bitter, mostly." Kisame suddenly stood. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you around, little Uchiha."

Sasuke watched him go, curious. What had Itachi done since he'd been there? Causing trouble and beating prisoners up, apparently. But why? And what bothered him the most was that Itachi had talked about him; how much did he tell Kisame, anyway? It wouldn't have been surprising if people made the connection that they were brothers – hell, not only did they look alike but anyone who had watched the news in the last two months would know. However, Kisame had pretty much implied that he knew more than the fact they were brothers. What had Itachi said? Probably something along the lines of how he should have killed him, too.

-- -- -- --

And he should have. Sasuke would make him regret letting him live.

Thanks so much for reading! Please leave comments or criticisms! I'd really love to improve.


End file.
